


wait no more

by emilieee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Mutual Pining, Romance, pre reveal, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieee/pseuds/emilieee
Summary: When Chat Noir gets turned to stone by an akuma, Ladybug comes to the realization that the one she’s been waiting for has been beside her all along.Now it’s a matter of telling him she loves him back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	wait no more

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladynoir July day 6: rose.

Ladybug sees the rose tumble out of Chat Noir’s fingertips before she sees him get hit. 

He stumbles once, twice, then stills. A grey—the cold, light grey of marble—races up his legs, up his body, before it spreads over his face. 

In the matter of seconds, Chat Noir is gone, replaced by a statue. There is no more emerald green, no more sunlight gold—he is cold. Cold in color, cold to touch. 

All of a sudden Ladybug cannot breathe. 

“Chat,” she manages aloud in a trembling voice. 

His expression, frozen in time, is neither terrified nor concerned: instead, staring blanking through marble eyes, he’s _smiling_ in that infuriating matter she loves and hates at the same time. And right now, Ladybug hates him so much she’s going to cry. 

Again. Her stupid partner had sacrificed himself _again._

The only hint of color left is the sharp splash of crimson at her feet, where Chat Noir’s rose still lays. She hears his question echo through her head once more: _how much longer will I wait before you accept me?_

 _No,_ she’d said the first time he had offered her the rose. _I’m in love with somebody else._

He’d laughed gently and told her he’d wait. 

_I can’t,_ Ladybug had told him the second time. _Still not over the boy I told you about, remember?_

 _I’ll wait_ , Chat promised. 

Then he’d offered, again. She said no. And so it continued. 

It’s become their joke now, and Chat more often than not shows up with a rose in hand to their patrols. He asks the same question, and Ladybug pushes his nose away from her with a laugh and they lapse into what is easy: playful banter, skirting around the topics that dig their claws in a little too deep. She wistfully ignores the fact that he pulls down the wall brick by brick every time he asks the same question, and she has to pretend that everything is the same even when it _isn’t._

_How much longer will I wait before you accept me?_

Ladybug stares at the red rose. At her partner and at his smile. 

The stone is cold, but his smile is somehow still warm. 

She has her answer. 

***

The destruction of the akuma is restored with the Miraculous Ladybug, but she does not linger. Instead of taking the press questions like she usually does, Ladybug barely bids them a goodbye before she’s racing across the rooftops where Chat Noir is—flesh and blood now, instead of an unmoving statue. A small pool of fear thrums in her chest: what if he _hadn’t_ been restored? What if she’s too late to give him her answer? It’s impossible, but at the same time… 

Ladybug spots him and nearly misses her next step. By some miracle, she lands on two feet. 

He’s dusting himself off, back to black, gold and green, movements fluid and relaxed. Chat Noir is just lifting his head to look at her when she tackles him in a hug. 

“Woah!” She knocks him back a couple of paces with the sheer force, and Chat stumbles a couple of steps and hits the hall. “M’lady, as pleased I am that you’re happy to see me, do you think you could greet me without crushing a couple of bones?”

Ladybug pulls back and blinks away furious tears. “I’m going to _kill_ you!” 

Chat actually looks a bit alarmed. “What did I do this time?” 

“You sacrificed yourself _again!_ You’re—insufferable—stupid—ugh—!” 

His expression softens. How he can look at her so _tenderly_ is beyond Ladybug, and she can’t help but feel as if she doesn’t deserve that look. “You brought me back, didn’t you?” he replies gently. “I’m alright now.” 

It makes her all the more angry. “What if I _couldn’t?”_ she demands. “What then?” 

“When have you ever couldn’t?” 

“What if one day, I can’t, Chat? What then?” 

He falters for a brief second, before he pulls his hand from behind his back. Between his fingertips rests the red rose, a little battered from the whole ordeal. “You didn’t answer my question, Bugaboo. How many more days of me bringing you roses before you finally fall for my charm?” 

She stares at those green eyes, dancing in a way that aggravates her and sends the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. “I have,” Ladybug grounds out. 

Confusion clouds his eyes. “What do you have?” 

“I’m answering your question, you _idiot.”_

“My ques— _oh.”_ The realization hits him like a train, and his mouth drops open. “Wait, what? You _have?_ You have…as in, you _like_ me? You like me too?” 

Ladybug’s certain her face is so red that it matches her suit. “ _Yes!”_

Chat looks shellshocked. “You’re either joking or I’m dreaming.” 

She opens her mouth to reply _,_ but words don’t seem to be doing their job. So instead, Ladybug reaches up, grabs Chat’s bell, and tugs him down to her height. And kisses him.

It takes a couple of seconds before Chat relaxes, but when he does, an arm slips around her waist, feeling so wonderfully natural. Another hand comes to rest against her face to cup her cheek. 

God, _why_ had she waited for so long? She fits so perfectly in his embrace and he in hers. She’d been so stupid to make him—and herself—wait for so long. 

When she pulls back from Chat, both of them are breathless and speechless. 

Ladybug is the first to break the silence. She reaches and plucks the rose from between his fingers. 

“I believe this is mine,” she grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [e-milieeee!](https://e-milieeee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
